Mission: Balloon Bonanza
Landing Platform (0/1) **Hot Air Balloon *** Hot Air Balloon (0/3) |rewards= * Relationship +30 * Reputation +200 * Experience +4500 * Gols +4000 |prev = South Block Development }} Mission: Balloon Bonanza is a main mission. Description Mayor Gale wants to build a hot air balloon ride for Portia and has asked for your help. Find Petra, maybe she can help you with what you need. Assemble the Hot Air Balloon and the Landing Platform. Install both in the designated area. Conduct of the mission Sometime after the Mission: South Block Development, Mayor Gale will send a letter to the player; kick starting the mission. When speaking with Gale: * "Ah, you received my mail? Good, good. I have been so impressed with your conduct lately, especially after you delt with those shenanigans in the desert. So, I could not resist offering this project to you alone." * "I consider this project to be the "icing on the cake" of Portia. There should be no dangerous combat, or fixing a system gone awry involved, I hope! Haha. This one should be nothing but a boon to the city." * "So, whats the project?" * "The Portia Hot Air Balloon Park! I've been wanting to build something like this in Portia, ever since I rode in one during the war, decades ago! The view from the balloon is just wonderful! I'm sure Portians and visitors alike will love it! Plus, I finally got funding for it." * "If my memory serves, I believe there will be two parts to this project. First, you'll need to build a landing platform and balloons, then you'll need to install them to the right place. Sounds like fun, right? Are you up to it?" Choice 1: I'll take it. * "Alrighty! I've cleared some space for this project by Duck Pond, behind McDonald's ranch. You'll need to install the landing platform there. I've also taken the liberty to discuss it with Petra. She's confident that an air balloon and a platform can be built, but a bit of research may be involved. You might want to have a chat with her." * "At any rate, I must get back to other business. Please stay safe and have fun! There's no immediate rush on this project, except for my own impatience to see this idea take flight! Pun intended!" Choice 2: I'm not interested right now. * "Ah, that's too bad! Well, I'll shelve this ideia for a bit. But only a bit!" Talk to Petra * "Are you here for the diagrams? I've got you covered! You'll need a basket for 1-2 people, something to power the balloon, and appropriate cloth for the balloon itself. To complete the research I think we'll need 5 Data Discs." Collect Data Discs Upon passing 5 Data Discs to Petra: * "Fantastic! It will take a little while to analyze data, I'll contact you when we have something." Wait for Diagram(s) The following day, there will be a mail from the Research Center with the following: * Hot Air Balloon (Diagram) * Landing Platform (Diagram) Assemble and Install Assembly Station (1)= |-| Assembly Station (2)= Upon installing the Hot Air Balloon and Landing Platform: * "Oh , this is wonderful! I knew you could do it. If only my dear wife was here to see this day. Speaking of romance, I must say that a balloon ride would be a glorious way to spend some time with that special someone. Something to think about, eh!" * "I can't thank you enough for all your hard work. I do have some small tokens to show my appreciation, though." Rewards * Relationship +30 * Reputation +200 * Experience +4500 * Gols +4000 Balloon Bonanza